fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Of the Land and the Heavens
'Arrival of the S-Class' The dust clouds cleared from where Hyperion was fired. There, Freed stood, his red coat in tathers, and his balance shaken up by the spell's power. Evergreen was on the ground, unable to withstand Hyperion. "If he hadn't given enough warning, I wouldn't have had time to cast my Jutsu Shiki to shield against most of it. So this is an Unorthodox's Lost Magic..." Freed thought to himself, "...If that spell were to hit again, I won't make it." "Impressive that you withstood Hyperion. But, let's see you try this..." Atrax extended his forearm outward, his palm facing towards Freed. As his magic power flowed throughout his arm and towards his hand, his magic seal appeared and rotated slightly. "Asteria..." Magic energy beams, formed from æther, fired out from Atrax's seal like shooting stars. Freed struggled to run to his left side, the blasts exploding right behind him, forcing him off his feet and tumbling on the ground. Just then, he noticed, his shadow getting larger, as light began to shine brighter from above. Freed looked up. "It can't be...when did he cast them from above?" Asteria blasts were raining down towards him from above like meteors. In his condition, after taking a hit from Hyperion, Freed knew he wouldn't be able to run in time. He braced himself for the impact of the blasts. Atrax watched as the blasts appeared to explode on the ground where Freed was, creating a massive brilliance. "Are you done now, Fairy Tail mage?" Atrax said. Like his previous attack, dust clouds gathered around the point of impact, fogging the area where Asteria hit. A sudden wind blew from within the dust and smoke, casting the foggy clouds aside. There, Erza Scarlet, stood over Freed with her silver and blue Adamantine Armor, which she had used to shield both herself and Freed from the assault. "Erza...?" Freed said, in sudden disbelief. "Titania..." Atrax said with a more stern glare. Erza's armor then shone with a bright light, and she requiped to her usual Heart Kreuz Armor. Immediately after doing so, she lifted a one-handed sword, pointing it at Atrax. "You're an Unorthodox Mage. What were you planning by being in this town?" Erza said. "That's the way it always is, an Unorthodox Mage has no rights in this world," Atrax responded, "You're no different from anyone else,...Titania!" In an instant, Atrax began moving at speeds were he left several afterimages behind. The illusionary images, circled Erza, and suddenly, the sound of a blade clanged against Erza's right paudron, leaving a scratch on the armor. As the encircling afterimages moved faster, Erza felt the attack of continuous bladed assaults. Atrax was moving at speeds that he appeared to be several places at once, while seemingly attack from everywhere at once. This was Atrax's Flash Raven Spell called Omniscience. Erza dropped her sword, and crossed her arms over her torso, as the onslaught continued, her guard and armor protecting her from lethal assaults. A moment later, the real and physical image of Atrax appeared behind Erza, preparing a deadly strike with both of his katanas, Rakuyo and Harukaze. "Darkness Stream!" A voice shouted. Atrax glared over to his left side, noticing shadowy hands shooting out towards him. Atrax reacted just in time for him to stop his strike towards Erza, and jump back, clinging onto a nearby wall of a building. The stream still was making its way towards him. At a split-second before the dark stream was about to reach him, Atrax jumped down towards the ground, so the stream exploded against the building's wall. Atrax landed softly on the ground, and looked up towards the attacker. Erza also took the time to look and see who had saved her. "Mirajane..." Erza said. Mirajane was using her Satan Soul. Her tail lifted up from the ground and then slammed back down as her wings flapped for a split second, releasing a gust of wind. "You! I will destroy anyone who hurts my comrades!" Mirajane yelled towards Atrax. "So this is the 'Demon.'" Atrax said, "You mages just keep coming..." 'The Power of Unorthodox Lost Magic' Mirajane's wings flapped again, creating a burst of wind directly behind her, allowing her to accelerate towards Atrax. She swung her arm towards Atrax's side, her claws extending out. Atrax grabbed Harukaze's hilt, and pulled the blade partially out from its sheath, so her claws would hit against the sword and not Atrax, himself. However, the force of the attack was more than he expected, enough to lift him off the ground even though it didn't him directly. He stumbled for a few meters, and then sprung only a short distance off the ground in order to land balanced on his feet. When Atrax began to stand up straight, he noticed a shadow enlarging around him. He looked up to find Erza in her Flight Armor, two swords crossed, preparing to attack him with an aerial outward cross swing. "She got faster..." Atrax thought to himself, "...but..." Atrax's feet pushed off the ground, and he quickly strafed to his left side, Erza's attack slamming against the ground and bringing up a giant dust cloud. "...not fast enough" Atrax finished his thought. Atrax's feet slid on the ground, the momentum of his dodge pulling him backwards as he lifted his right arm up and formed a magic seal, preparing another Chaos Arts spell. However, before he had the chance to cast the spell, Mirajane was preparing to attack him again. "Soul Extinction!" Mirajane yelled sending a large, dark, devastating blast towards Atrax. In reacting, Atrax turned, the magic seal now moved in between the palm of his hands, which he brought together initiating a spell. However, the Soul Extinction appeared to engulf him before the spell took effect. "Did...did she win?" Freed said quietly as the blast's aftermath brought up a cloud of dirt and debris. Just then, Atrax's shadow appeared within the dust cloud, followed by the bright light of a giant golden yellow magic cube which held a dark aura in its center. "Melpomene..." Atrax said as he revealed that he was the one behind the magic cube's appearance, "...that spell was powerful, I captured only what was necessary." The dark aura that swirled around viciously in the cube was part of Mirajane's Soul Extinction, or more specifically, the part of Soul Exctinction that would have engulfed and damaged Atrax. "Don't take us lightly!" Erza yelled, running towards Atrax and preparing to slash at him with her two one-handed swords. "Redirect..." Atrax said, turning his right palm towards Erza. At that point, Melpomene opened and the Soul Extinction rushed out as a beam towards Erza. It was much weaker than the original, but it was still enough to send Erza flying a great distance. "Melpomene creates a splitting void within its borders by focusing through æther. This void captures sources of energy, like magic power, plasmas, or the like. While in that isolated matrix, it can be converted into æther and I can absorb it to increase my own magic reserves, or I can redirect the energy captured." Atrax explained. Sparks then began to fly from Mirajane's hands as she prepared the spell Evil Spark. She rushed towards Atrax, who, in turn, tilted his head slightly to gaze in the direction Mirajane was coming from. Atrax turned, and brought the palms of his hands together again so that, from his perspective, they were directly in front of Mirajane. He then slowly separated his hands from each other, causing another Melpomene cube to appear, except this time, it formed around Mirajane. The isolation gap from Melpomene caused magic power to be pulled out of Mirajane, who screamed in the pain of having magic power forcibly taken from her body. Melpomene then vanished, causing the magic power it pulled out to dissipate, and Mirajane's Take Over to end. Mirajane struggled to stay standing, but with most of her magic power gone, she could barely see, let alone stand. "Melpomene captured sources of energy. When around a being that holds a source of power, it captures it and causes it to vanish." Atrax explained as the battlefield became quiet. 'Conspicuous Rage' A soft breeze blew by the quieted grounds where Fairy Tail mages fought the ace of Arcanum Phoenix. Atrax walked over to where he left his black cloak behind, when he fought the'' Raijinshū. He placed the cloak back on, throwing the hood over his head and prepared to leave. "You know,...I didn't want t-" "'IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!!" a voice echoes loudly in the air, interrupting Atrax. When Atrax turned, Natsu sent an infernal fist towards him, in uncontrolled fury. Atrax quickly brought his arms up, to take the impact of the blow. The flames skewed in several directions, when Natsu's fist slammed against Atrax's arms and sent him sliding backwards. "Dammit. Why can't you legal mages just leave me alone?" Atrax said as the smoke from the attack encircled the battlefield. "I won't forgive anyone..." Natsu started, "WHO MESSES WITH FAIRY TAIL!!" Natsu's torso expanded as he inhaled deeply. "'''Fire Dragon's Roar!!" Natsu breathed a large fireball towards Atrax. As the uncontrolled inferno rushed at him, Atrax quickly cast Rhea, shredding the flames with a maelstrom splitting voids, causing the flames to engulf the areas around Atrax, but not Atrax, himself. "It's not worth my time and effort to fight you mages. If you knew anything about us, you would realize how pointless this whole battle is," Atrax said, losing his patience. He closed his eyes for a second, "Invidia..." Atrax's eyes formed magic seals along the irides. As this occurred, his magical power intensified. The air became thick and heavy, and then, like a stream of pounding waves, gravity appeared to intensify. Natsu was bracing himself, trying to stand straight as he felt the forces of Atrax's magical power increase, seemingly non-stop. However, before Atrax could even do anything, a large rumble sounded in the battlefield. When Atrax looked behind him, a gigantic Masson, who was using the magic called "Titan," was behind him, with his hand lowered so Atrax could get on. "The master was worried, you were taking a long time. I guess I can see why." Masson said, his booming voice echoing throughout the battlefield. "Let's go...all I wan't to do is leave..." Atrax said, stepping onto Masson's giant palm. "You're not leaving without fighting me!!" Natsu yelled running towards Masson and Atrax. "Book of Chronus, Chapter 1, Spell #4: 'Somnus.'" Atrax said, casting a spell by extending his arms outward and forming a large magic seal in the air which caused a loud melody to play. When the sound and vibrations reached all the members of Fairy Tail who were present, æther entered each of them, reducing their consciousness and causing them to go to sleep. "I'm bored here...please, let's go..." "Ok, Atrax." To be continued: Chapter 7: Disquieted Hearts Category:Shiyugotenshi Category:Vestige of Legends Category:Coming of Tripedal Arc Category:Storyline